Outdoor display signs are used for advertising businesses and providing other useful information to customers or other persons within view of the signs. Such signs may include a plurality of separate letters or other indicia, for example, or may include printed sections with words, symbols, or designs, and in some cases may be internally-lighted using low or high voltage lighting. However, outdoor display signs, which may typically be fastened to exterior surfaces of buildings or the like, are also exposed to weather including rain and other forms of moisture that can cause damage in various forms. In addition, typical outdoor display signs require significant disassembly in order to service even relatively small portions of the signs.